Beast Alex
by Beizanten
Summary: Beast and Alex first time


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If not they will be tone of gay sex in the movie.

Genre: Romance

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Author note: This is the first time I write Alex/Beast story and sex scene. It is harder than I thought but also sweet and sexy. I made some reading on internet on erogenous zones.

It wasn't that good but please review.

I am looking for a beta.

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story.

Hank and Alex Guide to Awesome Sex

Hank Mc Coy had learned firsthand that you're putty when you have a tactician as your boyfriend.

Hank can't concentrate on anything lately. It's like Alex had took over his mind. He kept imagining the blond's naked body underneath his. And the blond totally know and being such a tease about it. Damn him! Before breakfast, Alex had so casually slide his palm over his butt and gropes him while their unsuspecting friends having breakfast and then walk to one of the dining table like nothing happen. It left Hank flush and more than a little arouse.

Right now, Alex is eating a bowl of ice cream mix with M&M candy. That alone is normal except he is whimpering a little. Alex takes another mouthful of ice cream with a little M&M, letting his eyes fall shut as he allows the ice cream to simply melt on his tongue. Hank is getting hard. Alex sends his lover a sultry look. The blond is totally aware what he is doing to Hank. He pause the candy against his lower lip like he's going to kiss it. The blond slips it into his mouth and then he just lets the sugar dissolve against his tongue with a sucking motion that lowers Hank's IQ. Oh, wow…Alex reaching up to stretch when he's done. His sweatshirt rides up over abs so cut that Hank thinks he could probably bounce the entire bowl of ice cream off of them. Hank can't get his eyes of Alex expose skin. The blond had a tantalizing V of hipbones leading down to…

Hank can't help but imagine pouring ice cream all over Alex's pearly white chest and the rest of his body and then licking it all off. His pant is getting too tight. That thought pretty much takes out the rest of Hank's concentration. He takes a breath and tries not to stare as Alex's shirt creeps upward with the arch of his body, but it's almost impossible. He craves to know if the skin would feel just as smooth against his tongue as it looks. Alex is driving Hank finally and deliberately insane.

Alex slowly struts away, with his beautiful hips swaying from side to side in invitation. Hank can't help trailing after Alex like he is on a leash. Later, he pushed him against the wall of the bunker. "You're such a tease" Beast growled and then Hank got his hands beneath Alex's jaw and he's rubbing his thumb across Alex's mouth, tugging on his chin to make him open up because Hank wants desert, too – wants to taste the ice cream and candy on Alex's tongue and lick the sugar off his lips. It's like he didn't know he was hungry until just this minute and now he's _starving_.

And maybe Alex's hungry, too, because after a smug look he hooks an arm around Hank's neck and opens his mouth. Hank kisses him slow and sweet like there's nowhere to go, like there's nothing else at the end of it so he needs to enjoy every second. Together they became surer, deeper. Alex was distantly aware of fingers on his neck, his own hands grabbing lightly at the shoulders of Hank's coat. His head spun, reason lost in the entanglement of their tongues, in the taste of Hank, in the heat and wetness and softness of Hank. It was overwhelming and amazing. Hank broke away first, breathless and hand trembling as it slid from Alex's neck. The blond stared into the scientist's eyes, his own body shaking too. There was a smile tugging at Hank's flushed lips. Hank lean in for another kiss but Alex resentfully stop him. The action nearly makes Alex ready to **climb the ****walls**if he hadn't planned it earlier.

"Later" he said. "I got to practice"

'_Damn' _Hank thinks.

Hank leans his forehead against Alex's and grins. "Yeah. Okay. Great"

Alex smiled at him and Hank felt something inside tighten. Alex is beautiful and teasing and Hank wanted him like breathing, but all he said is "Tonight. Your room. At 9, okay"

Hank is reading when a picture fell from his book. Hank groaned as he saw the picture. Alex had sneak in a sexy picture of him laying on the bed while wearing thong and his legs open wide as if in invitation. His eyes give the come hither look. The teasing bastard! The beast within Hank is roaring. It wanted to go find Alex and take him hard and fast! Hank used all of his self control to refrain himself. He won't let the beast side of him take control, he might hurt Alex! Really, the blond don't know what he might unleash.

At precisely 9 pm, Alex heard knocking at his door. Hank's changed his shirt. Took a shower, too, it seems, because his fur's a little damp. Pale button down shirt and dark khakis—Hank looked hot, made even hotter because Hank did it for him.

Alex opened the door, wearing only boxer shorts. The entire world melted away and all Hank heard was a distinct buzz that roared in his ears and all he sees is the nearly naked, blond god in front of him. His eyes greedily took in every bit of his luxuriously beautiful form. And fuck was Alex ravishing: the firm muscular body, wide chest and long legs, his gorgeous face with the hypnotic voice and golden hair. It drove Hank crazy that he doesn't get to see all of Alex and by the smirk the blond gave him, he totally plan this.

The blond looked longingly into Hank's intense gold eyes before pulling him down into a kiss. He cups Hank's face with one hand, pushes his tongue against Hank's lips, and smiles when Hank opens his mouth and lets their tongue rub together. Hank is intoxicating—kissing him is like getting to taste something forbidden. Alex kisses Hank like he can't get enough, and runs his hands all over his clothed skin. Alex's desperation is doing things to Hank.

It doesn't seem possible that kissing Alex could be better than he remembers but somehow it is; just feeling Alex's hands in his fur, on his shoulders, sliding down his body to touch him through his clothes is making him crazy. He rubs against Alex's body, slides against him so he can feel all the angles and hard planes of him that don't give anything back except – God - every single thing Hank's wants. It's fucking amazing and he just keeps going until he's got Alex pushing hard against his hip and gasping into his mouth.

"Hank," Alex breathes when Hank lets him up for air. His hand caresses the fur in the back of Hank's neck lovingly, like he can absorb Hank with his hands. Hank can feel the way Alex's body is completely strung out with tension.

Alex slows his pace and started kissing Hank in short but slow bursts. He lets their mouths slide together achingly slow, pulls off, and then pushes them together again. Hank is getting so breathless that his mouth is practically hanging open and it's almost like Alex is fucking his mouth with his tongue, rather than just kissing him. Alex cups Hank's head in both hands and tilts it back. Hank watches him with lidded eyes, just a sliver of gold showing, and then the blond runs his tongue over his large purple lips. They shine with slickness. Alex does it again. Hank's breathing hitches just a bit when Alex licks over his mouth.

It's just kissing but Hank is so turned on already that he can't wait any longer, and needs to have Alex. Alex suddenly pulls away, Hank growl needy and he's about to pull Alex back when Alex puts a finger to his lips and his lips curl into that _goddamn smirk _again.

"Not yet, _Hank_. If you want me you have to do everything I said" Alex says, and his voice is so deep and growly and sex-tinged. "Now get on the bed and put your hand on top of your head"

"Go on. Do as I said" the blond push.

Hank quickly complied. There is no use refusing the blond when he is like this.

Alex trussed Hank's wrist to the bed post using a red scarf. Despite the situation the blue mutant feel himself growing hard in anticipation.

Alex slowly stripped Hank of his clothing. Hank started to feel self conscious but Alex's hungry eyes roamed all over Hank's blue, muscular form and commit it all to his memory. His eyes darken and blown with lust

"Hank, you're so beautiful." Alex breathed, surprising the blue mutant with the amount of admiration in his voice.

"Alex…" Hank breathed. Grayish eyes met gold, and they looked at each other. The moment was passionate and intimate, and Hank again felt staggered at the emotions he felt for the younger teen.

The gorgeous blonde pulled off his last remaining clothing. Hank's body thrummed with desire at the sight. Alex's cock is impressive and hard. Not as big as Hank but still impressive. His mouth watered as he imagines how it would taste.

Alex crawled onto the bed and straddling Hank.

Dipping his head low, Alex attacked Hank's neck and began to stroke the skin with his devilish tongue, sliding and swirling over the flesh. He then licked and nibbled along the shell of the scientist's big, adorable blue ear. He could hear the rasp of Hank's voice as the Beast trembled softly, groaning into his neck. Alex continued his ministration, enjoying the effect he had on Hank. He sucked on his earlobe for a moment and then traced the outline of his ear with the tip of his tongue. Hank whimpered. "Hank" Alex whispered softly, lovingly to his ear before planting a kiss there. Hank shiver, his mouth gaping, his eyes shut tight. He is already so lost, and they have barely begun...

The blond continued a pathway along his chest; his tongue swept over his skin and licked a scorching hot path across his being. Laying openmouthed kisses along his blue fur, Alex heard the slight gasp Hank made as his tongue laved over his rosy pink nipple. Taking this as a good sign, the blonde nibbled at the thin sensitive flesh of his nipple and was rewarded with another sudden inhale of breath that escaped Hank's pouty lips. The blonde swirls his tongue around the red nub, while somehow still managing to suck on it.

"Oh!"

Running his hands just under the other man's armpits and down the sides of his chest, Alex felt Hank let out a shaky breath. The shorter male hands were warm against the scientist's fur as they slid lower down his hips and over the sides of his thighs before skimming over them to move to his inner thighs.

Hank arched his neck, and moan when his love's fingers brushed against his slightly hardened manhood. Alex smile mischievously at him before work his way back up. He repeated this several times before Hank beg for mercy.

"Alex- Please, I need you…" Hank begged. "I think I might just die if I don't fuck you soon."

Alex's blue eyes glinting deviously and he bit harshly against Hank's nipple between his lips while one of his hands moved to pinch his other. His other hand ran down the expanse of Hank's chest until he grasped Hank's hard manhood and began to stroke him leisurely. Hank shivered once again and he moaned louder than before.

Alex continued his measured strokes all while switching the attention he was giving Hank's now firm nipples, and sucked the neglected nipple with his mouth while he pinched and twisted the other one.

"Alex!" Hank moans. His face is flush purple and a line of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Alex stroke Hank solid manhood with such speed and force, that Hank cries loudly as his breathing suddenly became labored, his chest rising and falling at a chaotic pace, his brows furrowing.

Alex trace his fingers up and down Hank's torso as he kiss in circles around his groin and inner thighs — everywhere except his package — until he's begging the blond to take him into his mouth.

Hank's eyes opened wide with surprise before clenching shut as a low groan escaped his lips when all at once he felt Alex's hot, wet mouth suck on his sack. A million shivers send down the older teen's spine as Alex beings giving him a blow job. The younger male lick the skin between his balls, then lightly suck each one. One of Alex's hands stroked the mid part of his erection while the other palmed the sensitive head and swirled his palm around it. Alex lifts his sack, and flicks his tongue on the crease of skin where the scrotum meets Hank's body.

"Alex." Hank groaned again, his voice husky as he did so.

Hank was lost, his heart pounded harshly against his chest as his stomach churned with the need. All he wanted right now was to touch his lover. Even though he could free his hand easily, he knows that Alex will stop if he did and he never wanted the blond too stop. It feels too good! That left him only one option…

"Alex, I need to touch you." Hank gasped out, his neck rising up as he tried to meet Alex's gaze.

Alex's eyes quickly met Hank's and found Hank's face flush; sweat dampened his forehead and mane. Alex ignored his lover plea; it wasn't the time to release him yet.

"Please Al- Ugh God. Please." Hank struggled to speak, his eyes staring back at him with lust as his beautiful lover grazed his teeth against his sensitive sack and massaged it with his tongue.

The younger male is attacking his erogenous zones. Alex trails his tongue down Hank shaft to the area between his testicles and the base. He pursed his lips together, and lightly sucked on the patch of skin. It's packed with nerve endings, so every attention he gave it feel heavenly to Hank. The blue mutant let out a loud moan as he lost in ecstasy.

Next, Alex sticks the tip of his tongue to the hole on the tip of Hank's penis which is supersensitive and applies medium pressure causing the former brunet to moan loudly with need.

The blond cover his teeth with his lips and place them around the ridge of Hank's penis like a vice. He applies firm pressure like squeezing fruit then release and repeat. This movement perks up the nerves there and then lets them relax, which make Hank's feel really good.

He stacks one hand on top of the other on his shaft, and gently twisted in opposite directions. At the same time, Alex flicked his tongue like a snake over the tip. Hank once again lost in ecstasy.

He placed the tip of his finger on Hank's frenulum—the tiny bump on the underside of his penis where the shaft meets the tip—, then take his shaft (along with his finger) into his mouth. As the blond move his mouth up and down, he rubs his finger over the F-spot causing his lover to whimpers in pleasure. Alex moan around his cock and it sent a jolt to Hank's arousal. The blond repeat this ministration for awhile, loving his lover reaction.

Hank wanted to grab a hold of something that could ground him and the pleasure that rippled throughout his whole body. The feel of a tongue pressing on the thick vein on the underside of his cock made his balls contract and he come hard into the blonde's mouth. Alex milking all of it before he kisses Hank again, letting he tasted himself.

"Alex, please" Hank beg again. Despite the orgasm he is still hard.

Alex smiles at Hank before grabs the lube he have stashed by his table lamp, and bites his lip as he rubs it on Hank's length. The blond is achingly hard and he wanted Hank inside of him so **badly.**

Hank felt his mouth fall agape as he watched Alex use his lube coated fingers to open up his own entrance.

"Al-" Hank started, but was unsure what to say as he continued to watch Alex stretch himself out, his face becoming flushed.

"Hank" Alex said, lust coating his voice with need and love which made Hank's chest swell with a foregone emotion.

Alex's head bowed and he pushed his fingers further into himself and caused Hank's manhood to throb with a craving that frightened him. Once Alex was stretched enough he grasped Hank's manhood and lead his erection to press against his entrance and slowly, but surely did he sheathed his hung fortitude. Alex moaned lowly at the feel of having Hank fill him. He had longed for this moment. Alex sat still astride Hank's pulsating manhood that stretched him and filled him to the point of blissful pain, and allowed himself to remember this feeling of finally being connected to the man he loved.

Hank moaned loudly at the feeling of being in Alex's tight heat. Alex was so damn tight. His inner walls were clamped forcefully on his swelled erection and it felt as if he would wring out his release. It took him all of his power to not pound into the blond hard. He would give Alex time to adjust to his length. It is their first time and it had to be special.

"Hank, I…" the blond took a deep breath "I love you so, so much." Alex breathed shakily, his body shivering as he started to sway his hips, slowly much like the rocking of a chair.

"Alex" Something melted within Hank's chest and caused his stomach to churn at the love that laced Alex's words.

"I love you too"

Hank began to move inside of Alex slowly at first before taking pace. Alex met Hank's thrust for thrust with wanton vigor.

Hank moaned loudly. 'Gods, it felt so good'.

Each time Alex met his thrust and took the scientist further into himself, Hank felt the sensitive flesh of the head of his aching member push down and the spongy tip brush against Alex's inner wall. God, the pleasure was too good.

Hank quickened his velocity, each thrust becoming faster, harsher, and with a feral intensity. Letting out crazed huffs of air, Hank continuously accelerated his tempo and Alex cried out in satisfaction when he felt the head of Hank's rock-hard erection pound against the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure to attack his aching member.

"Alex!" Hank whimpered when the responsive head of his manhood pressed against something soft yet hard, sending a tingling sensation to plague his whole body.

Hank was too far gone in bliss, he move with inhuman speed until he is thrusting erratically into Alex like a distraught and untamable with lust beast. The bed began to shake chaotically with the motion of his thrusts.

"Hank, _Ooohgodsyes_!" Alex hollered with delight at the sheer satisfaction that took hold of him.

Hank continued his inhuman pace. His eyes wild with untamable lust, and Alex shivered by that look alone.

"Release me of the binds, Alex." Hank's voice was dark and deep with a craving that had yet to be satisfied. It sent a jolt to Alex's arousal.

Alex quickly released his lover from the bind. Once he is free Hank quickly pull Alex into a fervent kiss.

Hank broke the kiss from Alex and growled feral-like as he attacked his neck. Hank began to nip and lick at his neck, abusing the pale flesh until it was red. As canine teeth sank into the soft flesh and lips closed around them, sucking and biting simultaneously, Alex moaned; the sensation was erotic. Hank sooths the wound with his tongue making Alex moan again. Hank continued to thrust into him deep and fast.

"God, Alex you taste good" Hank groaned while viscously sucking on his neck, his hands running over every inch of his chest.

Hank continued thrusting, while his hand went to stroke Alex's manhood. Alex cried out in pleasure.

Alex cried out yet again when Hank thumb pressing against the slit of his swelled member and without so much as a warning he was coming and releasing his warm sperm all over Hank's neck, chest, and stomach. Shivering with the climax and orgasms that broke out throughout his body, his walls fasted around Hank's manhood and effectively grasped the scientist's release.

"God,_ Alex!_" Hank mewled, his face scrunching up with his climax as he spurted out his warm liquid within the smolderingly hot walls of Alex's being.

Alex collapsed on top of Hank, causing the other man to grunt at the pressure. For a long while, they both lay there, trying to compose themselves. Panting harshly against Hank's neck, Alex didn't miss the whimper that escaped his lover's lips as he removed his member from within his own warmth.

Once their energy return they kiss again. Alex moaned lowly as he allowed the older male to slip his tongue into his warm cavern. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Opening his mouth wider, Alex groaned deeply when Hank dominated him and claimed possession of him. Alex's hands went to cradle the sides of Hank's face and he deepened the kiss, loving the way Hank chafed their tongues together before swirling around his and tasting all of him. Moving his hips slightly, he shivered when he felt Hank's flaccid member start to harden against his buttocks.

Alex broke the kiss to trail his tongue from the side of Hank's lips and evaded him when he tried to rekindle their kiss. Instead he lowered his tongue, down his slightly rough cheek, his jaw line, and down to his neck where he began to lap at the cum there.

"Alex." Hank pleaded.

The blonde smiled and continued lower. He cleaned the scientist of all the cum that was plastered along his torso and abdomen, and continued to work his way down to his now fully hard manhood. Hank had other ideas though.

"Stop Alex, it my turn to pleasure you" Hank said. Alex looked up and met Hank's eyes.

"Please. I wanted to pleasure you" Hank eye's pleading.

There's no way Alex could refuse such a request.

Alex got into a laying position beside his blue lover. Hank fiercely met the boy's lips with his own, taking initiative and pulling Alex's lower lip between his softly, mouthing and grasping the soft, pink flesh.

Alex gasped against Hank's hungry and insistent lips. The older teen slipped his tongue into Alex's mouth pressing the muscle into the hot cavern. He began to explore it, mapping every single part of Alex's mouth. Their tongue moved into a playful dance, a sparring battle. Alex whimpered softly as Hank slipped a hand downwards and began to gently caress and massage along his inner legs, finding the impressive sized package there and stroking it into a swollen state.

They break the kiss as the need for air become apparent. Giving a soft growl, Hank began to nip and bite along Alex's ear and neck possessively, and he pressed his smiling lips to Alex's collar as the boy wrap his legs around Hank's hips. He pressed his naked body to the boy's, their hips brushing. A blush staining Alex's cheeks as Hank's naked body gently rubbed against his own. Alex softly pants.

The scientist leaned down and hungrily ran his tender lips along the boy's pale throat, grazing upwards until he met the gentle slope of his chin. Alex whimpered in pleasure. His lover leaning down to kiss and nip along Alex's ear. His teeth raked along the boy's neck again, leaving soft pink trails as they teased the delicate flesh there. Alex's breath came out in a quiet gasp.

Alex moaned while Hank kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, pressing his rose petal lips to the hollow in Alex's soft throat.

Hank licks down Alex's shoulder until he meet the soft nub along his breast. The scientist began to tease it gently, raking his teeth along the nipple, mouthing it, kissing it.

Alex gasped out loudly, his fingers grabbing thick handfuls of blue hair as his legs kicked up and around Hank's waist. Their swollen lengths touched, pressing into the other's belly, and Alex's brows pressed tightly together at the heated pressure. "Hank!"

The Beast growled as their bodies connected, while his fingers trailed down Alex's side and between their bodies, gently pumping the boy's member, starting at the tip and slipping down to the base, up and down in a gentle, slow rhythm. His golden eyes flashed to the younger male's face, Alex's expression was contorted with pleasure, and Hank could feel that hunger stirring deep in his loins again as he greedily took it all in; Alex's enraptured face, his intoxicating spice-and-flower smell, the feel of his soft and smooth body, the way his hips softly pressed up and into his palm, his fingers tugging not all that softly on Hank's hair. He needed more.

Dipping his tongue along his lover's chest, Hank gently pushed the younger-teen's legs off his waist and began to slip downwards. Meeting the fine trail of hair that invited him elsewhere, Hank licked his lips and purred softly, trailing his nose and upper lip down the region softly until he came to the sloped hill above his straining member. "Ummph, Alex…" Hank growled quietly, nuzzling the length. Alex's head slumped back down to the pillows and his fingers wrapped softly around the blankets. The boy brought his knees up, thighs spread, and he exhaled in one soft, smooth breath.

Gazing up at Hank, Alex felt his stomach churn at the sight of his blue Adonis. Hank's face had taken on a rosy flush that had reddened further as intense gold met silver blue. His large lips that were slackened and bruised from extensive kisses were damp, and his chest rose and fell rapidly while the sweat and saliva that was left there shimmered.

The younger teen gave a little hiss when he felt the smoothness of Hank's hand stroking his rump, caressing feather-light along the soft expanse of his inner thigh, gliding upwards to cup his sensitive sac and then – oh! Alex shuddered again as he felt himself jump in Hank's grasp; the scientist's graceful fingers had slipped around the base of his engorged member, giving a soft pump as his mouth dragged downwards, then up, down, slowly sucking and licking, pulling back every so often to mouth at the dampened tip, licking small beads of glittering dew from the slit. Alex's blue-grey eyes flittering closed, his fingers digging uselessly into the sheets.

Hank salivated by the taste of Alex's salty velvety skin and pre-come that overwhelmed his senses. He loved the heady scent of Alex's sex as it wafted over him and his nostrils flared, taking in the scent all the more. Alex slumped backwards, his breaths coming in rougher pants now, eyes tightly closed. It was bliss and he knew he didn't want it to stop. His body thrummed with desire for Hank.

Hank take Alex's fully in his mouth. The soft, blond curls that tickled his nose as he engulfed Alex fully into his throat made him moan once again and brought with it a whimper from Alex. He loved Alex and everything about him. Alex's veins that ran along his member beat a steady rhythm against his tongue and teeth grazed his manhood. The sound of needy and vulgar sucking and lapping of his tongue could be heard and caused Alex to cry out. The saliva that overwhelmed Hank's mouth as he sucked Alex, trying to bring about his release, proved to help lubricate his movements as he pumped his head up and down in quick, swift motions.

The younger boy was beginning to quiver, his body steeling itself under Hank's; and he forcefully jerked his hips upwards in rhythm to the burning lust pulsing through his body, the rhythm that followed Hank's every move. In, out, up, down… Alex gave a helpless gasp, chest heaving as he sucked in a quick breath of air. "Hank…" He warned the scientist in breathy, anxious tones. "Oh, god, Hank!" His cries become more frantic, more frenzied, as he teetered closer to that place of no return. The blood raced in Alex's ears and he was barely aware of himself as he softly cried out, white exploding behind his eyelids, rocking his whole body, every part of him trembling as he spilled into Hank's mouth. Hank swallows it all down.

Hank dragged his body upward and met his lover's gaze that stared at him with longing.

"Ha-" Alex wanted to ask Hank to kiss him, but was silenced by the other man's lips, as if Hank sensed his need, and wanted the same thing.

Hank kiss him gentle and lovingly. He skimmed his tongue over Alex's mouth and suck on his bottom lips in a very sweet way. Alex lean in and open his mouth to Hank's exploration. The kiss become deeper more passionate and they began to ravage each other mouth. They kiss until they are out of breath.

Hank smiled, as Alex spreading his legs open further and revealing his pert red entrance. Their lips met again, hungrier than before, needy, lust-filled. Hank's throbbing length pressed up between Alex's spread buttocks, the scientist holding it firmly in one palm as he led himself to his love's exposed little entrance.

Their eyes remained locked as Hank slide into Alex's tight, puckered rump. Alex gave a low, moan.

Hank's hips shifted as he began to slowly rock into Alex's being and he stared down at the man sprawled out on the bed. Alex's chest rising and falling in breathless heaving, his eyes half lidded with lust, his face rosy from exertion, while his hands at his sides fisted into tight balls of bliss. Alex's legs were bent back and hovered over his chest as he groaned in the starting of elation as Hank moved with more intent, each shove and thrust of his hips rocking Alex away and back, his flushed hardness bobbing in need and open to his viewing. Pearly white liquid seeped out of the slip and drizzled along the length, while some droplets fell and pooled on the milky white and flawless skin of Alex's stomach.

"Oh, Alex." Hank breathed heavily, swiveling his hips and eliciting a gasp out of the panting man below him. He stared at Alex with reassurance, lowering himself to meet the blonde in a chaste kiss, one that turned into several more of encouragement. Steadily but willfully, Hank withdrew himself almost completely before thrusting within Alex.

Hank moves faster now, slamming into his blonde, who raises his hips to meet each thrust. Alex shut his eyes as he cries out with need

The blond raised his free hand to blindly grasp onto Hank's shoulder and pulled him closer until his weight pressed into him, and he tucked his head within the crook of his neck, where he let out unabated huffs of breath. His nails dug into Hank's shoulder when the former brunet slanted his hips and caused something to set aflame inside him.

Shutting his eyes, a throttled cry escaped Alex's lips when with another thrust; Hank hit that sensitive bundle of nerves once again. Another thrust and Alex was lost in ecstasy. Unclenching Hank's shoulder, Alex quickly moved to grasp desperately onto his back, his other hand removing itself to join the other.

"God, Hank, do that again! Faster! Harder!" Alex implored encouragingly.

"_Ha_- Please!" Alex muttered with urgency in delirious elation.

Hank let out an unadulterated groan; his hips began to buck uncontrollably, brutally slamming into the other teen. Skin smacking against skin, stifled gasps, groans, and throaty grunts filled the room as Hank thrust all the more savage-like. Using his free hand, the scientist grabbed Alex's sensitive organ and massaged him with the same roughness of his thrusts.

Digging his nails into Hank's back, Alex whimpered keenly and shoved his lower region rowdily back, meeting Hank's wild thrusts with even more cruel bucks of his hips. He began to whimper with full of eager need.

"Ha-" Alex breathing was uneven. Hank just kissed him and shoved his tongue deep into his mouth and shushed him so that overwhelmed his senses.

Alex sobbed out into their kiss when his blue Adonis suddenly began to move faster and reared his hips and caused the smaller of the men to bounce against his movements, each pound of his hips causing the blonde's sensitive bundle of nerves to be attacked ruthlessly, and for his hands to cut deeper into his back. The pleasure-pain spurred Hank on. He began to thrust in and out of the blond with inhuman agility, feeling his release was imminent. Alex broke out of their kiss to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Hank pounding into him faster and deeper with every thrust. Rutting into him like an animal and making animalistic sounds. Alex shivered against Hank and drove himself backwards harder than before and into Hank's waiting erection, his moans growing in volume as he felt his release hit its peak, and he screamed. Hank grunted just as Alex screamed whilst the blonde clamped his inner walls against his manhood. Hank's hand remained clasped around Alex's spent manhood, using it to pull him back against his throbbing manhood with force, and rammed into him. Alex let out a cry at the feeling, his post-orgasmic tenderness causing the shivers to intensify.

Hank's thrusts became relentless and desperate and he shuddered in euphoria when his member throbbed in the beginnings of another release; the constant clenching around his member made him lose himself to the pleasure. The scientist rhythm stuttered and Alex heard a deep groan. Hank slammed as deep as he can and howled his completion in the silent room and packed the younger male's entrance full of his warmth that spurted out of the sides of his already securely blocked entry.

Hank wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and brought the blond flat against his chest, panting harshly, now his damp forehead pressed against the side of Alex's cheek while he planted gentle kisses on his sweaty shoulder. The blond moaned lovingly and pressed closer to Hank, seeking his tender caresses even more. Hank didn't let his exhaustion stop him from bringing Alex close to him, though, his arms wrapping possessively around his waist.

Alex whimpered with displeasure when Hank pulled his hip away and slipped out of his raw entrance. It gave the blond a feeling of lost when Hank isn't inside him anymore. Soon, however, Alex relaxed at feeling one of Hank's hands brush his damp hair away from his face, his other chafing soothing circles along his stomach, while his cheek pressed against Alex's. The feel of Hank's warm, furry chest pressed against his body gave him warmth that surpassed that of physical nature.

"Alex" Hank huffed tiredly and lovingly, as the blond cuddled further into his lover's tight hold. They slept entwined that night in Alex's bed, naked skin against naked skin, as close as two people possibly could.


End file.
